Rock Lee's Bang!
by bububu
Summary: Rock lee...Rock lee...neptunuspun akan sedih melihat ceritamu ini atau mungkin Tuan crab yang kaya mau menolongmu untuk oplas,hehehe summary gak nyambung RnR?


Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei bukan wa :p

Main cast : Rock lee

Notes : terinspirasi dari sebuah fanficmenarik yang isinya hanya berupa monolog, ditambah hasrat untuk mengeksploitasi keburukan, kelemahan Rock lee –ditendang lee-

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

ROCK LEE'S BANG!

"Yea…baiklah, dengan semangat masa muda— "mengepalkan tinju dengan mata menyala-nyala"kuperkenalkan, aku adalah Rock lee. Salah satu ninja yang memiliki taijutsu terkuat di Konohagakure"

"**Stop…cut…cut…fic ini dibuat untuk menampung keluh kesahmu, bukan masa muda membara" Author nimbrung sebagai sutradara **

"haaah…..Author bego, jangan membuatku ngulangin scene yang sama berkali-kali. Yea….baiklah, dengan masa muda—"

"**cut…..cut…intonasimu terlalu tinggi"**

"yea…baiklah—" nada diturunkan satu oktaf "dengan masa muda—"

"**hentikan paragraph berisi masa muda itu****—****"**

Jduash…cling

Hehehe, akhirnya kusingkirkan orang itu tapi, moodku sudah jadi jelek. Langsung ke intinya. Sebenarnya apa sih kurangnya aku? Tubuh proporsional? Yes, wajah tampan? Yes,

"huekk…." Penonton menyahut

Sst….rambut selembut sutera dan sehitam arang? Yes, ditambah lagi pakaian lentur yang diberikan Guy-sensei ini? Bukankah ini terlihat perfect-senyuman gigi khas Lee sambil menunjukkan jempol-

"**ya…ya….kau sudah banyak berkembang dari anak laki-laki berkepang menjadi pria berambut batok kelapa"**

"Author bego, ini gaya rambut ter up-to-date dikalangan ninja tahu…"

"**ya…ya….lalu? apa hebatnya bajumu itu? Bukannya itu malah kelihatan N-O-R-A-K?"**

"hei…lihat…lihat, mungkin Author ini perlu mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran mengenai estetika. Apa kau tahu? Bajuku ini bisa berkembang seiring berkembangnya tubuhku, baju ini juga anti jamur, anti karat, anti lengket, anti pecah, anti—"

"**huu…anti deh sama yang begituan"**

"sebenarnya kau ini membela siapa sih?"

"**hah? Kau Tanya padaku?sudah tentulah…..Naruto Uzumaki" puppy eyes**

Naruto : sankyuuu Author, nih ramen-kasih ramen-

-tendangin mereka berdua-

"Huh…..itulah kenapa semua orang itu bodoh, pembaca bodoh, buta tolol—"

"**hei..kau mau fic ini kena flame" Author datang lagi**

"itu lebih bagus buatmu daripada tak ada yang mereviuw"

"…**.."**

Apa kerennya si pirang yang agak kewanita-wanitaan dan pria jelek yang berlagak sok emo.

Naruto : apa yang kau katakana tentang temanmu sendiri Lee…-bercucuran air mata-

Sasuke : -clik- kau bilang apa barusan? –deathglare-

CHIDORI…..

* * *

Lee yang gosong karena Chidori

Bukannya lebih bagus aku yang romantic ini… persetan dengan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu. Hei, dan lagi, tidakkah menurut kalian jurus mabukku itu sangat keren-thumb-

"**hei…alis matamu mengerut" Author ngikutin**

Apa? Apa? Tidak boleh –mengaca- Dasar penipu kau – lempar kaca ke Author- oh…..dewa-dewi yang berdiam di langit, kuharap suatu hari ada seseorang yang cerdas yang mampu menemukan alat pengukur ketampanan…..

"**ya…ya,,,,,,,,mungkin aku, dank au masuk dalam kandidat tak tertandingi" evil smile Author**

"wuah…kali ini aku setuju denganmu"

" **tak tertandingi disegala aspek, dari segi kenarsisan dan tampang sok gantengmu itu yang setara dengan…..mmmm****—****apa ya****—****mungin Simpanse manula"**

"brengsek, URARENGE….."

"**hoa…" ngacir**

"**tu-tunggu Lee, tapi aku kagum dengan push-up satu jempolmu loh…" senyum maksa**

" hmmmm…sungguh?"

"**iya, kagum…..ternyata masih ada orang bego yang hidup di era globalisasi macam ini"**

Gerbang ketiga kaimon terbukalah…..

BLARRR….Authornya mampus

Sabar…..aku harus sabar, bisa-bisa ketampananku ini luntur

Apa sih kurangnya diriku? Bukankah aku ini perlambang dari pangeran berkuda putih? Tapi kenapa? Why? Why? Why? –sok inggris- kenapa namaku selalu menjadi figuran, selalu saja NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku, blah….blah….blah…dan lagi pria berambut nanas yang sering tampil itu, bukankah aku yang gigih ini lebih cocok jadi peran utama.

'untung Shikamaru sedang menjalankan misi'

Aku ini pemegang peranan sentral sebagai satu-satunya penguasa Taijutsu diangkatanku. Ayolah…..ada apa dengan kalian para wanita yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu.

"**husss….mulutmu" Author bangkit dari kematian**

"wew, bukannya ini skenariomu"

"**tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kali"**

"Sudahlah, aku mau lanjutin curcolku"

Oh…dewa….jika ketampanan itu sebuah dosamaka biarkanlah aku yang penuh dosa ini berkubang di nerakamu

"**PD akut"**

"apa salahku?"

"**kau tidak salah"**

"lalu?"

"**kau hanya salah pembimbing"**

"apa?"

"**kau pikir ada orang waras yang melakukan suit hanya untuk dikibuli lawannya kemudian menghukum dirinya sendiri. Hanya satu-satunya yang langka yaitu****—**** Gurumu"**

"jangan pernah menghina guruku. KUBUNUH KAU—"

END

**Gaje kan? Gaje kan? Yah…cumin ide yang muncul saat mencari inspirasi buat fic di fandom Bleach yang belum rampung**

Lee : makasih Author bego, udah bikin fic buatku meskipun aku nyesel udah hadir dalam ceritamu….

**P.S : jika ingin menambahkan umpatan, ejekan, mungkin sebutan baru atau bahkan saran model rambut yang lebih up-to-date dari sekedar batok kelapa silahkan review this story.**

**Salam **

**bububu**


End file.
